


A Critikal Vinesauce Gathering

by Jupa



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, I Expect At Least One Thank You, Multi, Party, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupa/pseuds/Jupa
Summary: Vinny, MentalJen, and Cr1TiKal are all hanging out together. With Drinks. What comes next? It's more likely than you think.





	

The television chattered away, it’s dim light falling across the room. Across from it three friends sit, each one chinking glasses with each other and raising it to their lips, taking small drinks. 

 

“Thanks for coming guys, we’ve never got the chance to have a proper meetup until now” Vinny said, knocking back some of his drink.

 

“Yeah, it’s hard to get everyone together in one place, it’s a shame the others couldn’t come. At least you have us to keep you entertained” Jen replied to Vinny, reaching over to the coffee table to pick up a slice of pizza and drag it over to herself.

 

“Honestly I heard pizza and drinks and if that isn’t a good time I don’t know what is” Critikal said, finishing off the crust from a slice of pizza and chasing it down with a drink, “Haha, this is pretty nice, but i’m sure I could think of a better time.” Jen remarked, laughing to herself slightly.

 

“Well, sorry I can’t entertain you guys much, I haven’t gotten around to properly setting up my consoles yet and the Wifi’s been on and off all day” said Vinny.

 

“It’s fine man don’t worry about it, this is nice as is, just a time for us to hang around for a bit.” said Critikal.

 

“Yeah, it is nice, but i’m not gunna lie, i’m kind of bored. We should do a game or something fun, i’m sure we could think of something, right?” Jen replied to the two of them, finishing off her slice of pizza and wiping her hands on a napkin, “C’mon, it’ll be fun, any ideas?”

 

Critikal took a sip of his drink and then though for a moment. “Hmm, I don’t know many party games honestly. Unless we’re talking drinking games, then I could probably name a few.” 

 

“I mean that could work, what do you have in mind?” Vinny asked, “We could play Flip, Sip or Strip.” Critkal said, “What’s that?” asked Jen, giving Critikal a curious look, “It’s pretty simple. You take a coin and throw it in the air, and call out what side you think it’s gunna land on. If you’re right, pass the coin to the right, if you’re wrong, pass it to the person to your left and either take a sip or take off some clothing. It’d be pretty boring if it were just like that, but you can’t sip or strip thrice in a row. It’ll help you get more shitfaced than a skunk in a laxative factory, and it’s usually pretty fun.”

 

“Huh. I guess i’ll try it.” said Jen, “Yeah, i’m in too. Might as well, nothing else to do.” said Vinny, shrugging and finishing off his drink.

 

“Alright, but let’s use vodka shots for this, otherwise it’ll probably take too long before it gets fun.” said Critikal, opening a bottle on the table and pouring out some shots, then reaching into his pocket to fish out a coin. “Okay, so who goes first?”

 

“ Oo! I will. I usually have pretty good luck. “ Jen took the coin from Critikal and tossed it into the air, “Heads!”, the coin fell back down and was quickly plucked from the air by Jen, and as she opened her palm…

 

“..Tails, fuck.” said Jen.

 

“Haha, Sip it or Strip it Jen.” said Critikal, taking the coin from her. She eyed the shots of vodka sitting on the table and decided to reach down and take off her sock instead.

 

“Alright, my turn, watch the master work.” Critikal tossed the coin up waiting for it to reach it’s peak, “...Heads!” he caught it as it was falling, opening his palm and showing heads. He smirked and passed it over to Vinny. “You’re next buddy.”

 

Vinny tossed it in the air, calling out Tails and waiting for it to land in his hand, looking at it and giving a slightly annoyed look before taking a shot and passing it back to Jen. The game went on for about an hour and a half, leaving the three friends in rather good moods.

 

Jen laid half sprawled out on the couch, missing most of her clothing, wearing only a shirt, bra, panties and a singular sock. Critikal was waving in and out of consciousness, missing his shirt and shoes, but overall was fairly okay. Vinny ended up with most his clothes, missing only his socks, hat and hoodie, but as a result, he was in a rather bubbly mood.

 

Vinny held Jen against her chest, running his hands over her hair gently, combing his fingers through it, “You have very...soft...hair..Jen.” Vinny slurred, leaning against her gently.

 

“Aww..th- _ hic _ .. thank you viney… heh..” Jen replied, rolling over and laying more onto Vinny.

“Man...you guys are cute. You’re like...some… farmer couple, tending to their pumpkins. Like, ‘shit man, look at these pumpkins. We made them. These are our pumpkins. The pumpkins for the farmers. The farmer’s pumpkins. The pumpkins specifically made for these farmers’.. It’s...absolutely beautiful man.” Critikal was half mumbling, slowly sliding down the couch.

 

“Mmm.. Man i’m bored again. What should we do now guys?” Jen sat up, looking back and forth between the two.

 

“Hmm… i’m not sure…I….don’t feel like drinking anymore…” Vinny spoke in pauses, like his brain was trying to re-learn the english language. “Yeah...i’m good on the drinks front...we should find something else to do.” Critikal mumbled, looking over to Jen, his eyes slowly falling down her body. “Nice panties..” he mumbled, gazing at the red and black design.

 

“Haha, thanks.. I got t- _ hic- _ them custom made. I think they’re cute.” She ran a hand over them, before letting it glide onto Critik’s thigh, “These are some nice p- _ hic _ -ants... they look like they’re a tight fit..” She traced her fingers up along his leg, smirking and learning over towards him. 

 

“Hey...where are you guys….going without me..” Vinny leaned with Jen a bit, bumping against her back gently and placed his hands on her hips, letting them sit there. Jen leaned closer to Critikal, almost laying on him, her hands going up to his waist. “ Hey there.. Where are those finger puppies running…” Critikal placed a hand on top of hers, letting the other drift through her hair. 

 

“Mmm...you guys are so cute and... _ hic _ \- ..kinda sexy...” Jen giggled and moved her hands toward the crotch of Critikals pants, while also shifting herself to be more against Vinny. “You should be nice to lil ol- _ hic- _ ...lil old me and have some fun while we’re here..” Jen smirked devilishly, slowly grabbing onto Critikals zipper and pulling it down, inch by inch until it met the bottom. Critikal looked a bit hesitant at first, but relaxed a little as Jen reached in and pulled out his cock, holding the length in her hand.

 

“Woah...there....” Vinny mumbled, but Jen simply smirked back at him and pushed against him more, “Why don’t you have some fun to, Vine daddy?” Jen slowly began stroking Critikal’s cock, letting her hand slide along the entire length, whilst looking back and eyeing up Vinny. He swallowed hard and let his hands drift down from her waist and hesitantly snuck it into her panties, “Aw, come on, you can be rougher than that Daddy, don’t you want to play with me?” She smirked and pushed herself against him more, feeling herself get poked by the physical manifestation of Vinny’s excitement. Vinny swallowed hard and relaxed a bit, letting his hands linger and slowly trace circle onto Jen’s clit.

 

Jen let out a gentle moan, turning back to Critikal and giving him a bit more attention. He had gotten rather quiet, seeming almost entranced and pleased as Jen slowly stroked him, moving her head towards his cock and sticking up her tongue, tracing up the length and making circle at the top. Critikal let out a moan and gripped into her hair, pushing her forward by it and guiding her half-way down his cock. Vinny reached down further and began pushing two fingers in and out of Jen, moving himself against her and allowing his cock to prod her ass. She moaned against Critkal and let him take control of her movement, slowly pushing herself further inch by inch, working her way down the shaft. She pulled her head up for a moment to breathe, using her hand to give quick strokes along Critkal’s cock. 

 

“Mmm, stop being so shy daddy, make your little girl happy and have some fun with her~” Jen winked at Vinny who flushed a rather deep shade of red, before biting his lip and standing up behind her, pulling off her panties and exposing her ass. He pulled his belt out of the loops of his pants, fiddling with it for a moment before grabbing both of Jen’s hands, bringing them together and fastening them with the belt. Vinny nodded towards Critikal and they both smirked at each other, Critkal gripping more into Jen’s hair and pushing her down his cock, causing her to gag slightly but easing up and letting her work at a fair pace. Vinny used a hand to spread Jen’s legs slightly and prop her up on the couch, then held her open as he unzipped his pants and pushed into her, burying his entire length and stifling a moan before starting to thrust slowly. Jen pulled her head up to let out a loud moan before being pushed back down by Critikal. Jen was overwhelmed as she felt the cock sliding in and out of her throat and the feeling of Vinny thrusting into her from behind. 

 

Vinny picked up his pace, thrusting faster into Jen, gripping into her hips as he pulled her onto his cock, Critkal moving Jen’s head all the way down his length and forcing her to deepthroat him. Jen made lots of noise, although muffled, pulling up Critikals length and then bobbing her head back down, causing Critikal to let out a moan. She smirked to herself and bobbed her head faster, swirling her tongue before feeling Critical's cock begin to twitch, a warm liquid filling her cheeks and flowing down her throat. She pulled her head up and panted, moaning loudly as Vinny continued to thrust into her, pulling her harder now onto himself, letting out small moans.

 

Critikal panted, stroking himself slowly before motioning to Vinny. Jen was curious as Vinny stopped and moved away from her for a moment, only to see Critikal reposition himself under her and pull her ass down to him, pushing his way into her as she let out a moan and rested against her shoulder. She thought that was it but was wrong as she felt Vinny pull her ass cheeks apart and felt a poke against her ass, before Vinny pushed himself in, slowly inching himself into her ass. Vinny and Critikal waited for each other to get into proper position before beginning to move, Jen moaning louder as she felt filled up from both holes. She pulled against the restraints on her wrists, moaning loudly as the two men thrusted in and out of her, their cocks sliding back and forth, driving her crazy. She let out a louder moan, pushing into both of them, wanting more, craving more. Critkal grabbed onto her hips and held her in place, thrusting into her fast while Vinny focused mostly on thrusting in roughly. They both slid in and out of her before Vinny tensed up, warm liquid flooding into Jen’s ass, and then soon after filling her pussy also. Vinny and Critikal panted, both tired out from their fun, before Jen begun whining, clearly not pleased just yet. “Ah, how poor my manners are” Critikal said, re-positioning Jen so she had her back against the couch and was sitting up. He took his own belt out of the loops and put it around her legs, holding them open before using his hands to rub her clit and push the cum around inside her. He flicked his wrist back and forth quickly, smirking as he pushed his fingers in deep and slowly dragged them back out, working her pussy until she was shivering then finally keeping a steady pace long enough to let her cum.

  
Afterwards, they all sat on the couch, very tired, and slightly drunk still. “Well...man..this was fun…” Critikal said, out of breath, “Yeah...this was definitely interesting..” Vinny replied. Jen simply mumbled an agreement, not being able to fully speak, and also still tied up. “ I say we leave her like this and do it again in the morning” Critikal said, smirking and laughing a bit,”Haha,yeah actually, that sounds like a plan man.” Vinny replied, looking over at Jen and smirking. Jen simply nodded, as she was definitely not opposed to that idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly how many more of these do i need to make cause I'll do it.


End file.
